


Free Kisses

by P_lutonium



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crush, F/F, First Kiss, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_lutonium/pseuds/P_lutonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Hill loves her suddenly free Saturday nights, and actively seeks to spend them with Pepper and the others up in Avengers' Tower. The only non-regular to their 'parties' is Natasha, who suddenly decides to make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my Avengers OTP. I Ship them so hard... I have a few unfinished BlackHill fanfics floating around so I'll work on those if ya'll want.

 

Maria Hill wasn’t sure whether she enjoyed spending time at Stark Tower or not, especially in the evenings when Pepper always managed to convince her to stay the evening rather then allowing her to return to her Down-Town apartment and put her feet up.  Sometimes it was fun, as long as she’d had a few bottles of whatever beer Tony stocked. There never seemed to be a shortage of the obviously expensive alcohol. 

Pepper was always on hand to warn Tony away when he became handsy, which was often because the man really couldn’t hold his alcohol, despite what he said. Most nights everyone was in, Bruce and Steve preferred to stay in anyway, and the only time Thor was away was when he was visiting Jane downstairs in the labs or when he was back in Asgard. Clint spent most nights with them, unless he was off with Coulson and his team. The only person who wasn’t regular in was Natasha. 

No matter what the rumours were saying -She’d almost made another Stark employee pee his pants when he made a remark about it- she and Natasha weren’t involved, if fact, out of all the Avengers they had the least contact. Not that Maria was complaining, she wasn’t actively seeking the Widow out, let seeping dogs lie and all that.

It was a Saturday evening, and Maria was still wrapping her head around the fact that she no longer had to work all weekend. Saturday nights used to be an abnormality, but now she actually looked forward to them. She still acted like she didn’t want to join the other in front of the TV, and moaned when Pepper asked, but she never turned them down.

She was lounged out on the white leather sofa, wearing skinny jeans and a black camisole top. Her heals were beside the fireplace -Fake, because you only make the mistake of having real fire around the boys once- and she had a green bottle in her hand. Unsurprisingly she matched Tony bottle for bottle, although he was already slightly tipsy, if the way he was stumbling around the floor with an Iron Man glove on was any tell.

Steve was mostly unaffected by the alcohol, and the same went for Bruce.They were still managing a highly intelligent conversation which Maria had no interest in. Clint was sat cross legged on a platform that Tony had designed specifically for him (It allowed a 360 view of the entire room, any a mostly complete view of the large balcony.) and was currently juggling with adjusting an arrow using one hand and holding a bottle of beer in the other. 

Other than Pepper calming Tony, and Steve and Bruce’s conversation the whole room was silent. There was the occasional clink of glass from Clint, or the scrape of metal on metal, but other then that the only sound filling the air was the fake crackle from the fire and the city below them. That was how Maria preferred it, she was left alone to her thoughts but still had a comforting background noise. 

Right now she was trying to get her mind to focus on something other then the absence of someone sitting on the sofa across from her. It shouldn’t have bugged her, but it was slowly nibbling away at her mind. Most of the time Steve sat on it, or Tony was lounging on it, on the rare occasion that she was here, Natasha claimed the sofa. 

Although she shouldn’t Maria always watched Natasha with a mix unidentifiable emotions, she wasn’t scared, but she was wary.She liked to make a game out of trying to decipher Natasha’s mood, from the inconsistent flashes expression in her eyes, or the slight adjusting of her position. 

“How about a game” Tony broke the almost silence. It was known widely that he didn’t like the quietness of the Tower when it wasn’t the day. 

Beside the man Pepper was rolling her eyes and looking at Maria for help, the brunette shrugged in response and simply swung her legs around. 

“Truth or Dare. Rodgers, Banner, get your asses here now. Same for you Clint.” 

Maria was ashamedly unreluctant to slid off the sofa and onto the floor to claim a spot side Pepper. Tony already had a bottle on the floor infant of him. Steve wasn’t reluctant to join the game knowing that he would be forced any way, he was about to sit the other side of Maria, when a knife landed an inch away from his hand. he jumped back silently, but in that time Tony had sobered enough to raise his gloved hand, Clint had strung an arrow and Maria had retrieved the gun from her waistband. 

“Jeez, don’t shoot.”

Maria tensed  _that voice_  she didn’t have to look down the barrel of the gun to know who it was pointed at. “What the hell Romanoff?” She hissed, lowering her gun as she heard Clint and Tony do the same. “Who in their right mind would decide to sneak up on us of all people? With a knife!"

Ignoring her outburst Natasha simply sat in the space she had save with the knife that she was now twirling in her fingers, she smirked at Maria; reminding the brunette just why she tried to have as little to do with Natasha as she could. “What we playing?"

“Truth or Dare” Tony chimed happily, alcohol seeping back in as he seemingly forgot Natasha's abrupt enterance. “You’re up first Hill, spin the bottle to see who’ll dare you.” 

Maria reached out and spun the bottle, but the feeling in her gut predicted who it would land on before it did. Today was not her day. 

“Truth or Dare?” Natasha claimed, twisting to look at Maria. 

The former second in command kept her face carefully blank, pretending to take a moment to decide even though there was only one acceptable answer in this game and Natasha already knew what that was. “Dare” she kept her voice calm but here heart was pounding in a way she didn’t want to admit.

“What are the forfeits?"

“You have to make out with the person to your left“ What?! Maria growled inwardly and didn’t even have to glance to her left to realise that Natasha had a smirk on her pretty little face. She tried not to show her protest, but if the snort from Natasha was anything to go by then the assassin knew her adversity. 

Maria glanced around the circle, everyone sported a weird expression that she recognised immediately; they knew something she didn’t. Finally her gaze landed on Natasha, and she quirked an eyebrow at her. “I dare you to let me sit on your lap.” Maria wasn’t sure what the smaller woman was playing at, but she knew this was better then the alternative so she shuffled her legs that lean’t back to allow Natasha to sit down. 

“Okay, so it’s my turn to dare someone right?” She reached around Natasha to grab the bottle, spinning it with a flick of her wrist. It landed on Clint, and she looked at him apologetically, waiting for his reply then daring him to allow Tony to remove his shirt. 

From there the game went downhill, until there were no more even remotely clean dares left. Maria had been forced to remove Natasha's shirt with her mouth, which had taken her less time then she was proud of. What she found strange was that every dare that she was told to perform included that red-head in someway, which as why she was not sporting a rather large and definitely awkward love bite on her collar bone, to herself she admitted that it hadn’t been an unpleasant experience but she made sure her face was a grimace.

"Okay" Pepper finally conceided, "I'm taking Tony to bed." Before Clint could even wolf whistle she was on her feet and dragging a reluctant Tony away from the circle. 

Clint also left, closely followed by Steve and Bruce. Something was going on, Maria could feel it. She picked up Natasha's small frame and dumped her on the floor before standing to leave herself. The super spy looked upset, or she did for a second before she realised Maria was watching. "You alright Natasha?"

"Me? Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Her voice had taken a high tone, which was definately out of character and had the former deputy director worrying; what was so bad that Natasha couldn't hide her feelings?

She raised an eyebrow at the woman, offering to help her up. Natasha's had was walk in hers, slightly moist. "What's going on Romanoff?" 

"Nothing" she replied, turning away before realising Maria's hand had closed around her wrist. 

" _Natasha_ " she warned. 

"God dammit Hill, let go!"

This had her defenses up immediately, "you finally want rid of me? I wasn't the one fawning all over you all night. Serious what were you trying to do Romanoff?" She ran a hand through her loose hair, diffusing some of the anger building up in her stomach. "I have a fucking love bite on my collar bone because of you, and I have no idea where my shirt is. No more games Natasha, what the hells wrong with you?"

Her mouth opened with a retort, but after a second of silence she closed it again. Maria crossed her arms over her chest, partially covering her black bra, part of a matching set she'd been given for secret Santa last year. Today was the first time she had worn them, it'd been early that morning and they were the first matching set she had found. The black was laced with the same red as Natasha's hair... _Fuck_  she swore inwardly when she connected the dots.

"I didn't see you complaining."

"It's not like I could have said no, it was either that or kissing you!" Things were becoming crystal clear in her head but she didn't say anything about it to Natasha, who looked slightly hurt by her outburst.

Natasha's lip quivered for a moment, before she looked away from Maria. "I'm going to kill Tony" she seethed under her breath. 

"Whoa! What did he do? You're the one being a knob." 

"He was trying to help me Maria!" They locked eyes, "because I like you."

"Well good for y- _What?!_ " 

Natasha took a shaky breath and broke eye contact to look out the window. "Maria Hill, I like you. I don't know how to put it in words, but I like you. I've never felt this way for someone and it's terrifying." 

Unknowingly Maria reached out and ran her finger along Natasha's cheek, wiping away a small tear that was running down her cheek. The intake of breath from them both simultaneously make them aware of the quietness of the normally rustling room. Maria felt the uncharacteristic urge to kiss her right then, kiss her quivering lips until she was quivering for another reason.

"I never realised before" Maria admitted, "all the teasing, everything. I-"Nshe looked down at Natasha properly, caressing her face again. "You're so beautiful." 

Natasha shook my head, "please don't try and flatter me Maria. My body isn't beautiful, it's a tool, something to aid my job. There's nothing special about it." 

"That's your opinion Natasha, from where I'm standing I just see a stunning woman who's scared to show her feelings. Besides, I wasn't referring to your body."

"But you don't know me."

To this Maria raised an eyebrow, "I don't need to. Normally anyone with a body like yours has no problem with nerves, the fact that you needed help to ask me out shows me how beautiful you are." 

"I didn-"

"The answer's yes."

In the next half a second they went from a few inches apart to connected. Maria had to bend slightly but she managed to press her lips against Natasha's for the first time ever. It was like kissing butter, her lips were soft, and they moulded around her own in the same way their bodies slotted into each other.

Using on hand to press Natasha closer Maria used her spare one to hold Natasha's hair. It was raw passion that fuelled the kiss, but it didn't go further then that before Marka broke away and released Natasha. 

"Maria?" Natasha whimpered, stepping closer to the brunette. 

This brought a smile to her face, "you're so beautiful Natasha, but I think we should take it slow. If you want a relationship then we'll do this right."

"Okay" Natasha smiled in return.

 

 


End file.
